


Betrayal - Fic

by Scorched (ScorchedMarshmallowHeart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Fic, Even Rowling thought this should be canon!, F/M, Infidelity, Intentional bad fic, Possible implied character death, Roget's is Our Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedMarshmallowHeart/pseuds/Scorched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione succumbs to her unctuous sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [**'¨Betrayal¨'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320778) by Anonymous. 



> I wanted to write the whole Epic of their Love, but, alas, I am only a pinch hitter so I didn't have the time to devote to this masterful image. Instead I have tried to bring to life the heart-wrenching moment of _betrayal_ itself, so credulously illustrated in the art work.
> 
> Hanky warning!

Everyone knew Hermione Granger wasn't one for coquetry, and in fact her liaison with her classmate and friend Ronald Weasley was known to all. But sometimes our feelings are too strong for us to control, and on this fateful day Hermione had succumbed to the artless charm of her other friend, Harry Potter, after years of dancing around each other!

She had finally been persuaded by him to meet him illicitly in a succulent glebe close to the Forbidden forest, away from their alma mater, Hogwarts, although still on its lands, so that they may discuss their forbidden passion.

Hermione was not in need of a new votary but it was impossible for her to deny him anything when he looked at her with his chartreuse eyes, his sable black hair falling over them in a wild tangle. 

And she had only meant to talk! 

But their pullulating surroundings in the verdant tillage as well as the desire in Harry's jade green eyes had made her succumb to the kiss of whose promise had been trembling on their lips for what felt like eons.

Even then, her touches had been jejune, but when his fingers had embraced her pearly skin, the flames of their passion had erupted and her touches too had turned less unmilled. 

And then! Oh, that was the moment when her benighted beau happened on their foliate enclosure, stopping their neoteric _affaire de coeur_ in its infancy!

Hermione and Harry had not given Ron a thought before his appearance, their entanglement not deleterious in purpose, but one glance in Ron's aquamarine eyes, and the ultramarine tears that were beginning to obscure the orbs was enough to make her dislodge her digits from where they had been creeping towards Harry's manhood in his breeches. 

“Ron!” she yelled, gracelessly. 

“Ron!” cried Harry, maladroitly. 

“My beloved!” ejaculated Ron in a distressed voice. “'Mione, my heart's desire, how could you do this to me?”

“Oh Ron,” gasped Hermione, beseechingly, “I never meant to heart you!” She lowered her head so that her russet hair covered her own tear-filled windows to her soul.

She glanced back at Harry, his verdant orbs giving her strength to go on. “But Harry is my soul mate!”

“Oh no,” cried Ron, the tears now undulating down his chalky skin, his hands buried in his sanguine locks. “How can I live without you?” he inquired. “You are my goddess, my angel, my One True Love!”

“She can't be,” Harry interjected, “for she is mine, and your feelings cannot equal ours in their depth.”

Ron made a sound like a wounded animal and turned to run into the Forbidden forest like a larger animal was making him its prey.

“Ron!” cried Hermione.

“Ron!” shouted Harry at the same time.

“Oh no,” Hermione gasped as the consequence of her dalliance came apparent to her. “It is almost twilight! Ron will never survive a night within those woods.”

“There is nothing we can do,” Harry replied grimly, and collected her back into his enveloping arms. “That is a price we must pay for our rapturous joy.”

And Hermione kissed his luscious lips one more time, and forgot everything else except for the ecstasy of True Love.

~the End~

**Author's Note:**

> Go give love to the Artist if you haven't already!


End file.
